The present invention pertains generally to devices for watering plants. More specifically, the present invention pertains to leg structures which transport water from a reservoir to plants growing in a container while simultaneously providing structural support for positioning the container in relation to the reservoir.
Plant nurseries have been selling seedlings for many years. In a plant nursery, a seedling is usually packaged in a temporary container, so that the seedling can be easily and inexpensively transported once it is sold. For this purpose, the containers are filled with a growing medium such as soil, and the seedling is planted in the soil. These temporary containers are typically containers that have several drain openings in the bottom to allow excess water to drain from the container and to aerate the soil.
Like all plants, the seedlings need water to survive. Because each seedling is enclosed in a discrete container, each seedling must be watered separately. For locations where a large number of seedlings in containers are located, the watering process can be very time consuming and labor intensive. This is particularly true for a commercial plant nursery, where large numbers of seedlings in containers are concentrated. But even for homes and offices with several potted plants, watering the plants can be very time intensive and inconvenient. For this reason, it is desirable to increase the time between plant watering cycles.
Sub-irrigation techniques are sometimes used to increase the watering cycle of a potted plant. Specifically, the plant is watered through the drain openings in the bottom of the container. Rope-like plant wicks are well known in the prior art for this watering technique. One portion of a wick is inserted through the drain opening into the soil in the container and the other end is placed in a reservoir of water. With this configuration, the wick moves water from the reservoir to the plant root zone.
When wicks are used to water potted plants, it is also desirable to lift the container out of the water reservoir, to prevent direct contact between the container (and the associated plant and soil therein) and the water. This is because direct contact may cause the soil in the container to absorb excess water, with adverse consequences for the respective plant. Further, the temporary container is typically made of an inexpensive material which is relatively flimsy, such as cardboard or a plastic material, and is susceptible to water damage. Direct contact between the container and the water reservoir may cause water damage to the container. A damaged container may fail during transport which, of course, is an undesirable condition.
Wicks for transporting water from a reservoir to a plant container are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,147, which issued to Geddes for an invention entitled xe2x80x9cFlower Pot Holdersxe2x80x9d, discloses a wick which is dipped into a water reservoir. Geddes, however, discloses a ribbon-like wick that is flexible. As such, the wick in Geddes does not have sufficient structural integrity for supporting a container. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,709, which issued to Centafanti for an invention entitled xe2x80x9cSelf-Watering Flower Potxe2x80x9d, discloses a wick element which transports water from a lower receptacle to a plant container. Centafanti""s wick, however, lacks sufficient structural integrity for supporting the container and must be placed within a perforated tube in order to irrigate the plant container. For support, the plant container must be placed on a cover which is placed over the lower receptacle.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for watering plants that uses a wick to deliver water from a reservoir to a plant in a container. It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for watering plants with a wick that more efficiently waters the plants, thereby allowing for a longer watering cycle. It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for watering plants that provides sufficient structural integrity to support the container and keep the plant and container separate from the water in the reservoir. It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for watering plants that is relatively simple to use, is relatively easy to manufacture and is comparatively cost effective.
A plant watering system in accordance with the present invention includes a reservoir containing water and a container (or receptacle) which has a bottom with a plurality of drain openings. The container is filled with a growing medium within which are planted one or more plants. Preferably, the container is made of a relatively inexpensive material that is designed for temporary storage of the plant. Examples of such a material are plastic or cardboard.
The system also includes one or more leg structures (wicks) having a water transport means for moving water from the reservoir to the growing medium. The leg structures have a given length determined by the depth and width of the container being used. Each leg structure is defined by a lower section adjacent to a mid-section which extends to an upper section. The mid-section includes a constraint means that interacts with the container bottom to connect the leg structure to the container.
The leg structures are made of a material that has sufficient structural integrity to collectively support the weight of the container and the associated growing medium and plant(s) that are contained therein. To provide this support, the upper section of each leg structure is inserted into a respective opening in the container until the upper section is embedded in the growing medium. In this position, the constraint means will be engaged with the bottom of the container adjacent the openings. The container is then positioned so that the lower section of each leg structure will rest upon a reservoir support surface while also being in contact with water in the reservoir.
The diameter relationships between the drain openings of the container and the upper section and abutment structure create a basic version of the constraint means. Specifically, the maximum diameter of the upper section of the leg structure must be less than the minimum opening diameter This will then allow the upper section to completely pass through the opening. Further, the maximum width of the abutment structure must be greater than the maximum diameter of the opening so that the abutment structure can engage the container adjacent the opening when the upper section extends a given distance into the growing medium. With this configuration, the leg structure will function to support the container and its contents, while also providing a water flow means into the plant growing medium.
Where appearance is important, the water reservoir may comprise a decorative pot having a closed bottom to retain water. The inside bottom of the pot will provide the surface upon which the lower leg section will rest. The height of the decorative pot walls will exceed the cumulative height of the container and leg structure lower section so that a casual observer will only see a plant growing out of an attractive pot.
To prevent damage to the plant and container, the leg structure lower section will have sufficient longitudinal extent to permit use of an ample supply of water while also maintaining a space between the water reservoir and container bottom. This arrangement allows fresh air to move beneath the container and inhibit formation of mold and fungus.